1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector, and more particularly, to an optical connector having a positioning device which positions the optical connector to a counterpart optical component.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a positioning device which positions an optical connector to a predetermined position on an optical component such as an substrate with an optical element in mounting the optical connector to the optical component, there is a fitting positioning method.
The fitting positioning method is a method of positioning an optical connector with respect to an optical component by providing a fitting position configured as a recessed portion or a protruding portion in the optical connector and fitting the fitting portion to a fitted portion configured as a recessed portion or a protruding portion provided in the optical component.
The optical connector employing the fitting positioning method requires high precision in positioning the optical connector with respect to the optical component.
The present invention has been made in view of the above situation, an object of which is to provide an optical connector capable of ensuring high positioning precision using a positioning device which positions the optical connector to a counterpart optical component.